The Purest Slytherin
by SouthernMFDemocraticRepublican
Summary: Solvey Pedersen is the girl with the funny accent. The unofficial member of the Order of the Phoenix and most importantly Oliver Wood's girlfriend. But one August day at a muggle school in London, all of that will change. Chilling family revelations, glorious prophecies, and a romance too real to ignore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The clock was ticking to fast for my liking. To fast for this day at least. I was miserable. My hands shook where the rested by my side as I walked very non casually down the street of this city. I looked at my watch for what seemed like the ten thousandth time today. I turned left at my house and walk up the long driveway of what is muggle Danish ambassador. Who currently, is my father.

Living in muggle London is such a drag. I honestly don't know how so many people do it. I just have to last three more measly hours though.

I don't know how I'll do it.

Maybe I should start with an introduction.

My name is Solvey Pederson, and I am a witch.

I'm originally from the greatest land in the world, also known as Copenhagen, Denmark. My father has, for as long as I remember worked for the government of Denmark, and has recently been promoted to work as Ambassador to England. But while my dad is a muggle worker, my mom works in the real government, the wizard government that is.

She's always worked for the Danish National Confederation of Wizards and Witches as head of the Muggle Defense Unit, but when my dad was promoted to England my mom was transferred to the Ministry of Magic in England, and was put immediately in charge of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts team, which was super impressive because she was the first woman in charge of the unit.

Yeah, my mom's sort of a bad-ass.

But for me, that means I also was open to going to the best magical school in the world, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But also means it looks super suspicious when I go to boarding school for most of the year. So I go to both, it's amazing what a time turner can do.

Give you twice the homework, I guess.

But it's the time of year now when I don't have to worry, the beginning of August meant that Hogwarts hadn't started yet so I only had to worry about muggle school, not that I was too worried about it anyway.

But one of the best things about moving to England for me is the Order of the Phoenix. I love it so much, and though I'm not an official member I am tasked with one of the most important tasks in recent history.

I'm going to kill Lord Voldemort.

I mean, probably, there is of course a very big chance I'll die instead, but hey, what's a little risk?

That brings me to now, I had to run home for my lunch hour to grab my wand and a few other potions and things to cast some protections on my school. Because yeah, it's going down there.

Maybe not the best idea but hey, what's a little risk?

So now I climb the stairs to the alcove at the top of the stairs, with the muggle protection charm lifted this morning by my mother I grab what I need out of the cabinet. I leave it there until I can bring it and go to real school later.

Oh, and I should probably mention that I'm a fourth year. So I have a little experience with this kind of thing.

But then I realise I have to go now back to school just to make it by the bell, but I can't help but wander along the streets slowly, I have the time turner after all, and though I know I'm not supposed to use it for things like this, I can't help but use it to help a little every once in a while.

I somehow end up at school with just enough time to run the protection potion along the edge of the classroom before even my teacher arrives at the classroom.

I take a seat at my unassigned assigned seat and watch as the teacher and kids filter in one by one, a few saying hello to me including one of my best friends Lauren, before the teacher takes role and starts teaching.

Maths, not a favorite.

But I can't pay attention today. I look back at the clock.

Thirteen minutes.

Wow, how time moves slowly in the muggle world.

But I turn to doodling in my notebook, and slyly move my hand into my backpack and cast a silent locking and silencing charm on the door, silently happy my teacher does not allow students to leave during class.

Then I doodle some more.

Then I hear it.

A slow hissing. But I know what it's saying.

 _There here._

I should probably try to explain before it happens, but I don't think I have time. And I don't know quite what I can and cannot say yet.

Then a shrill ringing goes through the classroom.

"Is that the fire alarm?" Someone asks from behind me.

Then a puff of black ash erupted in the classroom.

"Class, grab your buddy and lets go towards the door."

Lauren reaches over to me, she's my buddy.

"This isn't a fire."

"What, Solvey let's go."

"We can't."

"Ms. Brown the door is locked." Someone says frantically from the door probably.

"Just unlock it Bernie."

"It's not unlocking."

Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, the cloud the most hideous human form appeared, with a slithering green snake by his side.

"Hello Tom." I say, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Hello Solvey." He speaks, his voice is shrill but deep, and just as smooth as someone trying to win someone over.

"Well, we might as well get this over with."

"Are you sure you don't wish to say goodbye?"

"These people are nothing to me."

"That's a lie."

"Yeah, because you're the expert in muggle relationships."

His eyes gleam at me, a gleam from the dead soulless eyes that I have grown to know.

Then I notice the muggles, cowering seeing my wand and from this man who appeared out of ash.

"Well, what are you waiting for."

"You to realise one of us is not walking out of this room."

I knew that, he didn't think I did.

"I know that. I guess it's time to find out who it'll be."

And with that an explosion flies out of his wand.

And an explosion ripples the room, one silent curse after another. For what feels like hours.

Then I do it.

I hit Nagini. She flies, and hits the floor, motionless.

I have him weak. Her wounded momentarily weakening her master, who flies backwards.

And I have it with me. The Sword of Gryffindor. I go to pull it out of my backpack. The cold metal feels good in my hand. An artifact given to me by Dumbledore to do this very task.

I walk dangerously close to the object of my trials, only now noticing the screaming of the muggles, which is deafening as I approach the snake.

I do it without looking, I still have feelings, no matter how evil the animal.

I decapitate her. Feel her shudder once and move once and then twitch for the last time.

Then I look towards her owner. The sword is heavy in my hand.

"You won?" He asks from the floor where he lays.

"I guess so, unless you have a trick up your sleeve."

"I never thought it would end like this, with, _that_. I knew he had it, I just thought he would never be crazy enough, thoughtless enough."

"Dumbledore knows what he is doing."

"But he knows that can't kill me." His voice is soft, and, human. He's trying to let me know something.

"Of course," I can't help but grimace, that will be his final sentence, "but I can."

And with that I plunge my wand into his heart. Twisting it once and reciting the incantation created specifically for this purpose.

" _Ejiciam Foras!"_

And he shudders, and returns to the ash he came from. Silently screaming in agony as he returns to what he once was.

I couldn't believe it.

I really didn't think I would win.

Like, honestly. I can't help but crumble under the weight of my own success.

"I'm alive?" My voice is weak and shaky as the question dies in mid air.

I still hear their screams, their cries, their sobbing.

"I'm alive!" then the laughter bubbles up inside me.

It escapes, and my laughter fills the room, spinning around and filling the ears of the screaming teenagers and teacher around me.

And I can't stop, the screaming stops, but the nervous giggling doesn't stop, the cackle from the weight of the world being lifted off my shoulders doesn't stop. I can't stop laughing.

Then I see the muggles.

The bubbles all pop.

"So, yeah… I guess I should explain."

"Um...yeah." Lauren says, giving me a scared, and kind of mad look.

"The thing is, I don't really know how much I can tell you guys. You'll just have to wait a little for backup."

They look at me shocked. I do wish I could say I prepared for this part, but I did kind of suspect that we would all be dead by now, so planning was minimal.

"So, how's everyone's day going?"

My question is met with blank stares.

"Solvey, what was that? Who was that? What is going on here?"

"Again, Ms. Brown I really don't know what to say. No, I know what I want to say, I just don't know what I can say. It's kind of complicated, in a few minutes some people should arrive to explain pretty much everything."

More stares. I think that the shock is getting to a few though, their bodies shaking violently and their faces remaining vacant. I realise I should probably do something so I move to the seats behind me, most mushed by magical force, a few students flinch as I move, some are seemingly frozen in place. But this is something I was prepared for.

The calming draught.

When I reach my backpack I take out a large vial which contains a blue glowing liquid. I hear a few gasps but keep moving, towards the students this time.

"This is a potion, it will calm you nerves and make you feel much better."

I move towards one of the motionless students, Ryan, first,I figure they are most likely to not knock it out of my hands. I move the draught up to Ryan's mouth. I pour a little into his mouth and then watch my classmates' faces contort into horror as I tilt back his head and the potion slides down his throat.

Then he crumples to the floor.

Screams insue.

"NO, NO, NO I promise he's okay, just give him a few seconds." I scream before they could attack me or something.

I watch Ryan though, he doesn't seem to be stirring. And I made this draught myself. And I would love to say that potions is my best class at Hogwarts, but it is probably my worst.

But then he stirs.

"Wha...what was that."

"Ryan I gave you a potion to make you calm down, how do you feel?"

"I feel, okay. Actually, I feel pretty great."

"I'm glad, so who's next?"

It took only about five minutes for everyone to have taken the draught and to be feeling better, but still giving me question about what had just happened.

"I just have the feeling that the Ministry, the government that is, is trying to figure out what they are doing about this before they are able to come in. It shouldn't take too much longer."

They look at me a little before shaking their heads.

"That guy was, bad, right? You are the good side, right?" Lauren, oh she of little faith.

"Of course, he was probably the most evil entity in the natural world at the moment, well him and his little sidekick."

"His snake?"

"Yes, Nagini, she's actually kind of a interesting piece of the puzzle, I had to kill her first. It's again something I don't know if I could tell you about. I mean, I should be able to, if I tell you too much we can just erase you memory, But she really might be the most interesting part of the story, and all the pieces that come before her," there are a few gasps, "and if I get my way you'll get your explanation and maybe a little adventure."

"What do you mean, 'adventure?'"

"If you're lucky you might just see."

With that I look back at my watch, it's been ten minutes with no word from anyone.I start to wonder if they are even keeping an eye on me at all.

Just as that thought enters my head there is a sharp knock on the window.

I look over and on the windowsill sits a young barn owl, with a letter pitched in its beak.

"Ah, here we are."

I open the window and pop out the screen, then reach out and take the letter from the owl.

"Thank you!" I tell the owl, who nips my hand kindly and bows his head lightly. Then he turns and flies off.

I see the wax seal and now immediately it is from the Minister of Magic. I break the seal and open the envelope to read the letter inside.

 _Dear Ms. Pederson,_

 _There will be members of the ministry to support you shortly. Please reveal nothing to the muggles._

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _Minister of Magic_

I smile, "Sorry guys, looks like you won't know anything until the ministry gets here, and they won't apparate because it's too obvious, they will probably arrive on foot, which means that it'll take awhile. Unless there's a portkey they're using, which I guess is kind of likely."

As if on cue there is a flash through the room and while the muggles scream I just shield my eyes and wait until I can see the multiple members of the ministry in the room, all with their hands on a coat hanger.

I can see a few of the faces looking in wonder at the scene around them. Including the face of my mother, who has her mouth contorted in a look of pride and horror.

"Well Ms. Pederson, it would appear as though you've done rather well for yourself here." Kingsley sounds almost surprised when he says it, like he can't believe it himself.

Well, I don't blame him, I can't either.

"I would hope so, with all the trouble I went through, to have no payoff?" I feel my mom sighing at my sarcasm.

"Yes, so what now?" The question comes from someone I don't know, probably an auror, none of which I actually know the names of, though meeting them multiple times.

"I feel like I owe them an explanation. Even if we are just going to go right to erasing their memories." I smile at my friends while I say it, not really knowing how to say that without sounding condescending.

"Yeah, I think so too." Ms. Brown's voice is shrill, like she normally sounds but a little higher, like she doesn't know what is going on or what to do about it.

Like I know.

"Ok, a simple explanation is in order I guess."

* * *

Well, what started as a simple explanation ended in a two hour long lecktor about the entire wizarding history.

I have a feeling that the muggles were more confused now than when we started.

So was I honestly, History of Magic was another one of those classes I was not the greatest in.

But I wanted something out of this too.

I wanted to take them to Hogwarts. And I know it sounds like a stupid idea, but it was very close to the beginning of the magical school year, one week exactly actually, and I wanted to know how it felt to be noticed at Hogwarts, for something crazier than being known as the girl that has the accent and is an unofficial member of the Order. And the girl that is dating Oliver Woods, who for some reason has boosted her social status to levels she never thought possible, but even so, the popular girls three years above me still just call me Sol because they can't say my full name.

But I digress. And my attention is focused back on the people in front of me, who are now all staring at me.

"Solvey, where'd you just go?" My mother's voice is concerned, she knew the effects certain spells could put on you.

"Nowhere, just a crazy thought."

I looked back at Kingsley and gave him my best award winning smile.

"Oh no, what do you want now?"

"Nothing big."

"Why do I think you're lying."

"Because I am."

"What is it.":

"I want to take them to Hogwarts next Tuesday."

The request was met by stares by muggles and wizards alike.

"I'm not kidding."

"Ms. Pederson you know how the Minister would take that request."

"Yes, but I still think it would be an interesting opportunity for the Muggle Studies students." I know how my request sounds, but I really want to head this up.

"Ms. Pederson, the Muggle Studies classes could always just go to London."

"But what is the chance Dumbledore would allow that?"

Kingsley sighs, and in that moment, I know I have him. I know that I have the power of persuasion on my side.

I did just kill Lord Voldemort after all.

"You are sure that this will not affect your school work or prefect duties?"

"Never sir, when was the last time I got distracted?"

My mother gives me a blank stare, "are we forgetting the great Fluffy incident of last year?"

"Ok, but it wasn't my fault that he got away, how was I supposed to know that Fluffy could bite through his leash."

"Have you seen him, and really, distracted by a chocolate frog?"

"I'm sorry but Cedric paid good money for it and I was going to chase it."

At this point the muggles' looks were just blank.

"Look I'll contact Dumbledore tonight just to formally get his blessing, though I believe that he will look at it more as a curiosity and interesting experience anyway. As such, I will have to take the muggles home with me."

Kingsley at this point just sighs, "And why is that Ms. Pederson."

"The barrier, as of now the entire world has forgotten about the people in this room, you have to formally pass through the barrier for everyone to remember again, the muggles that is, every wizard knows about us still. But unless the muggles stay in here until next week we will have to apparate them out of here."

Kingsley looked half impressed, "And _you_ created this magical barrier?"

I looked at him, "Yeah, and I think you're doubting my potion skills."

"I one hundred percent am."

"Well, then take them home with you. But you will have to deal with their memories if they have to go back. Or, you will Mrs. Pederson."

"Of course Kingsley, you know what I can do."

"I don't doubt you for a second, now, let's move out."

And with that, they suck us into the vortex, and I am back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Who knew muggles could be so exhausting?

Certainly not me, and the three days where they have been at my house have been the longest I have ever experienced.

The only consolation is that Ms. Brown decided not to come and to walk across the barrier, lose her memory and return to her normal life. I couldn't even imagine having to deal with that embarrassment now. It's not as if I care about her being older, just that it would be weird considering she was my superior those few days ago.

But these muggles. All I want to do is sleep in my final days of vacation, but _no_ I have to keep telling them about Hogwarts and all that jazz. It's truly killing me slowly, shouldn't people who save an entire planet be allowed to take a nap?

But I was excited today, today was the first time I got to see the Weasleys after almost a month of not being able to visit them in preparation for the battle.

Tonight we were gathering at our house for the Weasleys to be introduced to the muggles before school began so that they would at least have the five Weasleys currently at Hogwarts to help them along and not just me.

But even more exciting, the Professors were coming tonight.

We figured we might want to introduce them to them in advance so it won't be too exciting for them the first day. Not that probably at least seven Weasleys along with Professors McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, Lupin, Hagrid, Burbage, Hooch and Sinistra wasn't overwhelming on its own, just less so when they don't have to deal with the stares of the Hogwarts students on them at the same time.

Anyway, while the muggles are downstairs mingling with Professors McGonagall and Sprout who arrived early to assist and bring some ingredients for special platters tonight I get ready.

I stood in front of my mirror, I decided to dress up a little for tonight, at least, more than I usually dress up.

I wore a dark green pleated skirt that stopped right above my knee, a black and white striped shirt hung loosely in a box shape around my torso.

I through on my brown ankle booties and then put on my silver bar necklace Mrs. Weasley got me for Christmas last year.

I gave myself a once over, checking that there were no loose pieces of hair trudging themselves from my bun at the nape of my neck and straightened out my brown ribbon that was tied tightly under it.

Then, floating up from the floor below me was my mother's voice.

"Solvey the Weasleys are here!"

I turned to my door and raced out, not before closing it tightly behind me. Then I turned and raced down the steps just in time to see my second family come through the door.

But with not only the ones I thought I was going to see, all of them.

At the sight of the two oldest Weasley children I leapt forward to greet them.

"BILL CHARLIE!"

I think the hush that had come over the crowd at the newest additions only served to amplify my scream throughout the room. But I just couldn't help it as I pulled the two oldest Weasley boys to me. My two oldest brothers really.

"I didn't know you were coming!"

"Neither did we really," Charlie said as he hugged me tightly.

"Yeah we both just happened to get off because of the celebration!" Bill says, backing back towards where Mrs. Weasley is standing.

I look curiously at her, I didn't know we had a celebration coming up.

"What celebration?" I can't help but notice Mrs. Weasley's eyes going wide.

"You didn't hear dear?" I shake my head, "The ministry has declared tomorrow an international holiday, in commemoration of you and your fifteenth birthday!" I can't help but stare at her.

First, I had completely forgotten my birthday was tomorrow, completely forgotten that tomorrow was August 31st, and that in just two days I would be brought on the train to Hogwarts to celebrate a new year with exciting new challenges ahead.

"Solvey, honey?"

I wince at my mother's voice, "Sorry, with all this excitement I actually forgot it was my birthday tomorrow."

'I figured, and there is another surprise," I look inquizitive at my mother, "Ganon Dragonshard is coming."

At that my eyes open wide, Ganon Dragonshard is the Ambassador of Magic, the same position as the Minister of Magic, but in Denmark. And he was coming to see me. _Me_ , of all people.

"Do you really mean that, I get an international holiday and the Ambassador of Magic, what did I do to deserve this?"

"You mean other than defeat the Dark Lord?" Fred's sarcasm is never missed.

"I mean, I don't deserve all this, I killed someone and I'm getting recognition?"

"Honey, you deserve more than a holiday, you deserve the world." Mrs. Weasley was always so sweet, even if I didn't deserve this.

I couldn't believe it, and all of a sudden I was swept into a chair by Charlie who saw how suddenly I had swayed on my feet and put me in a chair before I completely collapsed.

But then there was a knock on the door. A light but powerful one. We all looked towards the door and my dad went to go answer it, as the only muggle in the room I can imagine he felt like he needed to help.

And when that door opened I couldn't see who it was, but I could hear.

"I heard it was someone's birthday."

I turned towards the speaker. The speaker I knew very well.

The crowd parted like something on a muggle television show and I saw him, standing to his full height in his beautiful robes and a twinkle in his eye.

 _Dumbledore._

My mouth opened, but no sound could come out to express my shock of him showing up, he was practically in hiding from the ministry because they didn't approve of sending me in to go against the Dark Lord.

But now he was here.

"Professor."

Merlin, I sounded stupid.

"I can't believe you're here."

Dumbledore looked at me with an amused look playing on his features. Like he knew all my secrets and wanted me to tell them, he probably did actually.

"Well here I am. Happy birthday." With that he thrust a gift into my hands, which I barely was able to grasp before my mother took it from my hands and put it with the others, which I was just noticing, piled up on a table.

"Guys this is all too much."

"Oh quiet, now I think I hear a few more people coming."

With that I was pulled back into the roll of mingling and introducing everyone who came through the door. First came Hagrid, who I should have explained ahead of time, in fact I did mention him briefly yesterday to a few of my classmates but they still seemed a little shocked at the enormous man who stood before them. Then came Hooch, Burbage and Sinistra, who's presence wasn't shocking to the muggles except when I explained Madam Hooch taught us how to fly on brooms.

"You really do that?" Lauren asked me, her eyes sceptical.

"Yeah, we even have professional broom sports, the most popular being quidditch, I explained quidditch to you yesterday don't you remember?" My mind went back to the conversation we had yesterday sitting on the porch in the back overlooking the back gardens of my home where with the help of a charm from my mother I was sometimes able to practice my skills on summer days.

"Yes, you didn't say it was on broomsticks though." Her voice was getting a little flustered. I could tell she has been having a hard time processing all of the information that has been happening.

Though, that's not my problem anymore.

Professor Lupin arrived next, apologizing for the absence of his counterpart, who was homebound due to an injury from his previous mission.

"Why is Padfoot always so careless?"

Lupin gave me a sly smile, "Please we both know the answer to that question."

I laughed hard as there was another knock on the door. And it was opened to reveal Professor Flitwick, I greeted with polite conversation. Surprisingly the muggles didn't mention his height, but I guess they've been taught not to treat muggles with dwarfism odd, so I guess this is one muggle lesson I'm grateful for.

And just like that there is only one Professor left to come. The only one I'm not as excited to see.

But the polite conversation between everyone went on for awhile, then about five minutes later I feel a hand on my lower back. I turn my head to see the owner and reveal one of my best friends with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay? You look like you could yak."

"I'm fine. I'm just over excited I guess."

"Well it's not like you don't have reason to be excited."

But did I? "I guess. I hope Snape gets here soon. I want to see the look on his face, the papers this morning had the potion recipe I made in it, and he thought I was worthless at potion making."

"Well you are."

"Shut up."

With that Fred chuckled and turned back to his mother and asked her when supper was getting started, for which she boxed his ear and said not until all the guests were there.

Speaking of, suddenly sharp three knocks reverberated through the sitting room.

I stood a little straighter. This was it, the moment I was waiting for. My dad made his way over to the door and opened it.

Behind the door stood the last professor scheduled to come. A hush fell over the room as he entered. He held a gift in his hand, and let me tell you, Severus Snape was the _last_ person I expected to get me a birthday gift. But as he handed it to me he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Exceptional work Ms. Pederson."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and immediately I let go of any resentment I was holding towards him.

"Thank you Professor."

And with that I turned and conversation started again. I looked over at Fred, currently talking with Lupin and his mother, he shrugged as did I. Definitely not the conversation I thought would occur when he worked through the door.

As I looked around and saw the mingling of muggles and wizards alike I can't help but smile at the progress being made. This is what killing Voldemort means, that I can bring muggles into this world and know that they will be safe.

Well, safe until my fellow Slytherins catch wind of this, and in these few days I'm surprised I haven't gotten an owl or two about it yet.

Well, school is always the opportunity.

* * *

Today was the day. My birthday was the one day a year where I didn't wake up at six a.m. to a blaring alarm, but to an owl gently nudging at my face to wake me up with an early present from my Dad. The one day a year in which he used the magical communication to send me a package without the assistance of my mother.

With a small thank you and treat for the owl I send him off and turn to the package. It was small and unmarked, so I rip open the brown paper to find a small necklace. Upon further inspection I see it has a latch, and when I open it I find a picture of me and my Dad when I was about four, a muggle picture. I always love this one. Most of the picture was cut out to fit in the small lacy heart, but you could see me and my Dad looking at each other, he had just told me the story of The Steadfast Tin Soldier and I immediately fell in love with idea of being the paper ballerina and he waltzed me around the living room. My cheeks were flushed and I looked at him as though he was the only person I would ever love.

And when you're four years old and your mother is at work more than she's home, he was.

A few stray tears found there way down my cheeks as I stood up.

I get ready for the day, putting on my best outfit and my new necklace then head down for breakfast. Finding an assortment of my favorite muggle breakfast foods and a very special guest looking at them curiously.

Suddenly I slipped into my first language, "Ambassador Dragonshard! You're here!"

At my voice the Ambassador to Magic stood and move two steps forward to embrace me.

"Of course. A young talent from my own country saves an entire race. If I did not show up I would be simply ignorant."

The young man of only 45 looked at me with a similar twinkle in his eye to Dumbledore, but a bit more mysterious. I remember running around his office as a child, just before we moved to England and he was promoted to the head of the Government.

"Yeah, I mean with the publicity alone."

"Of course, and the muggle program you are spearheading, I just had to come to see for myself how muggles were reacting to all of this."

Speaking of, there were no muggles in sight. Ganon seemed to notice my glance around as a question to their whereabouts.

"Your mother has them outside helping with gnome disposal, says it would be help with her giving your staff off for the holiday. And while on the subject, happy birthday."

He, too hands a tightly wrapped package in my hands, "Thank you. This all is way too much."

His smile twists into a mischievous grin, "Solvey one day I hope you will understand the gravity of what you have accomplished. For now I hope you will accept the gratitude of the world silently." With a nod of his head he heads to the back yard, where I can only assume my mother is watching the muggles chace around garden gnomes with little success. I don't even know how gnomes know which homes are magical or not, but with so many days of chasing them in the summer sun when we first moved here, I think London gnomes are more mischievous than Copenhagen ones, and when my father turned down a staff of muggles to protect the integrity of my mother and I when we came, the gnomes moved in.

The house elves sure kept fit chasing them around all the time with me.

At this moment I can only stare at the package in set it down on the table. Then I grab a few pancakes from the center of the table, along with some raspberries from a small dish and a glass of orange juice and head outside to the porch.

I almost drop the plate in my hand when I walk outside.

It is quite possible everyone I have ever met is in my backyard.

The Weasleys, Lovegoods, Diggorys, and Malfoys are all here, along with a few of my Mom's colleges from the Ministry and Lupin and Black. And upon further inspection Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were in a small conversation group with Ron.

I can't help but run to hug my favorite professor I didn't see yesterday, who I now noticed had a black eye and a bandage around his hand.

"Padfoot, what _did_ you do?"

"I'm a badass member of the Order of the Phoenix, I got my hands dirty for the cause."

At that Lupin elbows him in the ribcage and he lets out a little whimper.

"Fine I fell down a flight of stairs." I start to laugh, and the others around me join in too. Black turns a deep shade of red and smiles down at the ground, and at that Lupin puts his hand in his and I walk away smiling at the pair.

I then go and find my dad.

When I finally find him in a discussion with Luna about Canada's state of affairs to do with India I interrupt their conversation apologizing to Luna, but I can tell my Dad is greatful to get out of there.

"Thanks, I still can't decide if I like her or not." My Dad whispers when we are far enough away from the girl.

"You do, she's just different." When he starts laughing and nodding his head I reach up and touch the chain around my neck, "This is beautiful. Thank you."

My Dad smiles at me, "Anything for my little angel. Do you remember that day."

"Yeah, when you danced with me after telling me about the Paper Ballerina."

"Still one of my favorite memories." We both smile at this and I reach up to hug him. "You'll always be my Angel, remember that."

"How could I forget?"

And with that we walk back towards the party and I forget everything that occured only days before as we break a pinata, eat cake at ten in the morning, and sing and play both magical and muggle party games.

For now, life is good.


End file.
